swgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:InfluenzaSWTA
Thanks for the input on the Shipwright skill table. As you probably guessed, I copied and pasted the code from the Tera Kasi page in the first place. I added the margin as you suggested. --Ewach 24 Nov 2004, 11:34 CST Thanks for the categories m8! Good work :) Im still a bit of a Wiki noob, but it seems we all can learn a lot from you!--Webmaster 18:40, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :Aww, you're makin' me blush. Thanks :). I always find that categories are one of the more useful parts of a Wiki... being able to click on "Crafted Items" and see every crafted item in the game, automatically, really appeals to me. --InfluenzaSWTA 18:47, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :: Hehe... i have a question actually...i updated 2 templates "neg" and "pos", but they do not show up correctly on pages where they are used. I applied a "strong" tag to the template. Check: Factions--Webmaster 18:58, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) ::: Not sure on that one... Can you bold an addition sign? Let's see... + If so, I dunno, sorry :( --InfluenzaSWTA 19:00, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) ok updating Smuggler now. :-) confirmation ok now I'm confused again :-P Let me make sure I'm on the same page before I change it all ... For the smuggler skill Underworld 2: Fast Talker I'll create a piped link where the display text is: Underworld 2 And the actual link is to Underworld II Fast Talker right? : Yes, except always use Roman numerals (Underworld 2 -> Underworld II). And now for the kicker... whenever you're listing prerequisites, give the full name with a colon separator... so Underworld II: Fast Talker. : It looks like the Ranger doc is the first page to really tie it all down. Take a look. --InfluenzaSWTA 07:22, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) : Also, let's work on formatting our profession pages the same. I think I have a good start with Squad Leader. Check it out, and leave a note on the discussion page there if you have a comment. Thanks! --InfluenzaSWTA 07:24, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) :: Smuggler is all set. --Ryce/Korin/Myshak 08:11, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) You are unstoppable :) Hey man - youre really committed :) The templates you create are amazing - i wish everyone would stick to them :) I hope i have more time tonight for a few changes - this is so fun...I still cant believe that all this happened in 2 days :-O --Webmaster 10:13, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) : =D 1019 and I have been working hard on getting a nice profession template down. It's a lot of fun! It's great working with dedicated people on a project everyone will benefit from... definitely a worthy devotion of my time :). --InfluenzaSWTA 10:16, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) Ability: Okay, nevermind, sounds good! :1019 10:44, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) Its late but... I cant stop with this Wiki! Its so much fun man...i dont need sleep anymore ;-) Image uploads now possible for sysops !! Sysops listen up yo! I have upgraded my webpack a little bit and have enabled the image upload for the Wiki. Check the special pages... You can upload delete, title the images - was really easy to setup actually :) I LOVE THIS WIKI! Thanks again. :How do you like the images i uploaded? I do a lot of things in SWG now and take screenshots here and there. Compared to other sites i think those look great *brag* :-)) Tex Hi! I will check that tonight - gotta do some work after all the wiki-ing :) :Sorry - its not working. I dont have a dedicated webserver (yet) and tex has to be installed on the machine to parse it correctly. If i turn it on now all we get is error messages.--Webmaster 14:36, 10 Dec 2004 (CET) :: No worries... I just worked out the equation on Wikipedia's sandbox and uploaded the image manually. --InfluenzaSWTA 21:33, 10 Dec 2004 (CET) Ban contributor Please ban IP 209.112.186.49 The contributions to The Warren were obviously way out of line, even though he removed them himself. We certainly don't need this type of thing here. : Thank you for bringing that to my attention. Some people... jeez. --InfluenzaSWTA 07:26, 27 Jan 2005 (CET) Back to work... Hi man! Its been a long time, but now im working on a few things again. Was really busy with my music projects :) Hope you like my work on the beast called "command list"...And by the way were getting good results from google :) See Website statistics--Webmaster 22:55, 12 Feb 2005 (CET) : Man...amazing work on the homepage!!! I love it! Vandalism Hmmm.. this one guy won't give up. He is posting this crap for days now. Maybe we have to require a login from the people in the future. It's not a huge problem yet, but what do you think? : My thoughts exactly. I'm trying to get ahold of Atombender (unless that's you!) on the forums to ask him what our options are. We can either require a login or ban the guy's subnet... either will work. --Influenza 09:32, 20 Apr 2005 (CEST) : Atombender, it is you, it is you! Can you see the private category I made on the forum? Just in case we need to discuss things like this in private. But yeah, I kinda think we should require logins to edit. Will definitely help with the low-life porn spammer. --Influenza 09:40, 20 Apr 2005 (CEST) :: Ok we need a little hint on the site that we now require a login and I will make the configuration change tonight. I'm at work at the moment. --Webmaster 13:42, 20 Apr 2005 (CEST) Images Any chace i can get permissions to upload images? I have loads that would nicely fill the blank pages here. The Kodans template generator has descriptions as well. You right click a skill box and it pops up a detail window, then click desc after choosing any ability or skill modifier etc. Another SL Influenza! Thanks for the hello! I've got writers blockon the SL guide so I went ot review musician and entertainer. -Blackferne Songs/Dances Should we make a couple new page types? The game has a variety of songs and dances, but they aren't really abilities. We don't was a prefix and suffix to the page name, which someone tried to do with Novice Dancer (Skill). I suggest just adding (Dance) and (Song) to make things simple and to stick with our template. We can always add a line to these pages that links to the /startdance and /startmusic abilities. Just thought it would be best to bring this up now, before the rest of the skill trees are written. --Tandalo 01:39, 7 Jun 2005 (CEST) : Well, technically they are abilities... they go in your Abilities page and can be used like any other ability. But I like (Song) and (Dance), so let's go with that. --Influenza 02:14, 7 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: Yeah, you can just click on a song or dance icon to start that song or dance, so they are like abilities. But we'd have something like Star Wars 1 (Song) (Ability). So yeah, just (Song) or (Dance) will be good.--Tandalo 04:41, 7 Jun 2005 (CEST) RotW Info I'm going to be adding a bunch of RotW info over the course of the next week. I'm stepping through it all now, and i'll take good notes so I can post the info here. Lets get all that RotW info up before everyone else! -Arclien P.S. I moved the creatures from Kashyyyk to their proper places. Bug? What was the bug on those pages? I don't see the difference...--Tandalo 04:33, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) : Look at the table of contents. --Influenza 05:57, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) ---- Hi there fellow Tarquinas inhabitant. *cheeky smile* Thanks for the note. Getting my feet wet a smidge. Miralin